The Dance
by whitemokona234
Summary: Dan's going to a Dance at school. Who else will be there? crossdressing, yaoi and OOC i guess


First Bakugan fanfic ever, so no flames. This story will be based on my most recent fantasies about this couple. I'll use the best one out of the 29 that was there.

T rated, ShunxDan, this is your warning. I don not own Bakugan, but I do own Chris and Jacob.

For my friend, Sora the Mangaka! :D

The Dance

Dan Kuso was an average 18 year old boy. He was tall, had a slender physique, and was quite attractive. Both boys and girls asked him out, but he refused them all. He was waiting for a special someone to ask him out.

Shun Kazami was the most popular boy at school. He made girls (even women teachers) swoon whenever he passed them in the hall and flash them his legendary smile. He was loved and adored by everyone. And he had stolen Dan's heart.

**Now the **_**real **_**story…**

Dan walked the halls and opened his locker. He had just come from the last class of the day, and he was going to get his money out of his locker. The school Winter Dance was coming soon and he hadn't purchased a ticket yet. "Gettin' your money for the dance, Dan?" a voice said from behind him. He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "Hey, Marucho. And yes I am."

Marucho hadn't changed much. He had gotten taller, but he was still shorter than everyone else. He was one of Dan's close friends. Along with Alice, Julie, Chris, and Runo. Even though the entire school knew he was gay, these were the people who wouldn't make fun of or ignore him for it. Marucho smiled in a way that said 'I know something you don't'.

When Dan saw this smile, he asked him, "What are you thinking?"

"Oh nothin'." he said. And before Dan could say anything else he had run off in the direction of the school exits. 'He's planning something.' he concluded. But he let it slide this one time and bought his ticket for the dance.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" he shouted as he entered his house. No answer. "Mom?! You home?!" he shouted. That's when the note on his refrigerator caught his eye.

'Dan, me and your father are out on business for a few days. There's enough food in the fridge for you to make yourself a breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the time we'll be gone. If you want you can make yourself a school lunch or something for you and your friends. Love you, Mom.' Dan smiled at his mom's caring actions. Out of habit, he turned the note on the back and found more writing. 'P.S. the rent man will be coming on Sunday. If we're not back by then, give him the money on top of the fridge in the cookie jar.' He put the note in his pocket and walked into his room.

Dan sat on his bed. He had quickly changed from his school clothes (a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans) and got into something more comfortable (a black tank top and a pair of loose black shorts). He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "What was Marucho so happy about?" he thought out loud. He decided to call his friends and see if they knew. "…Hello?" Runo asked.

"Hey Runo."

"Oh, hi Dan.

"Listen, Marucho seemed really happy today."

"Oh? And is that bad or something, Dan?"

"No, Runo." Dan said chuckling. "It was a weird kind of happy."

"How so?"

"Well, first he asked me was I buying a ticket to the dance. I told him yes, and one of his 'I know something you don't' smiles was on his face. I wanted to know if you know what is going on." There was a long silence on the other end. "Runo?"

"Have you already bought your ticket?" Runo asked abruptly, ignoring Dan's question completely.

"Well, yes but what does that have to do-" There was a high-pitched squeal on the other end. "Runo? You okay?"

"Yeah! I'm great! But I'll call you back I have something to do right quick okay?"

"Um, okay Runo. Bye."

Runo just giggled and said bye too before hanging up. 'What was that all about? I start talking about my ticket to the dance and everyone starts acting all weird.' Dan wondered. He called Alice and Julie and almost the exact same thing happened. Except Alice said she had to go out and get something for her mother. So he called one last person: Chris.

Chris was a good guy. He had a light tan that made him look as if he were glowing sometimes. His green eyes were dark like forest pine trees, but gentle like flowers. And his voice could calm down a crying baby and make a murderer change his with a simple 'Hello.' His popularity with the boys and girls was just the same as Dan's. And just like Dan, he was a homosexual. He and Dan started hanging out together in the 9th grade. People thought, since they were both gay and hung around each other, they were dating. But it wasn't like that and it never would be. It was only a close friendship thing between them. Nothing more (got this from a book called 'Boy Meets Boy'. Good book).

"Hey Dan." Chris said.

Dan smiled. "Hey Chris. I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well I tried to talk to Runo, Julie, _and_ Alice about this, but they just started giggling and hung up. Marucho started acting all funny after I told him I was getting a ticket to the school's Winter Dance thing and-"

"Did you get a ticket?!" Chris said.

"Ugh, not this again!" Dan groaned. "Yes. I did. Why is that so im-"

"Dan, I gotta go. Jacob is callin' me and-"

"Oh no! You're not gonna weasel out of this like the others did!" Dan said. "Besides, you know Jacob has basketball practice right now. He doesn't get out for another hour or so." Dan hissed.

Jacob was Chris' boyfriend. He had black, messy looking hair. He was very tall (which was good for the sport he played) and had a sort of darker tan than Chris or Dan. He was an idol, and as if out of a story book, at the school's Fall Dance, he announced his love for Chris at the dance. How he watched him from afar and wished everyday to be with him. And just like that, they were together.

They had been dating for the last few months, yet the way they acted you'd think they'd been dating for about 5 years. They knew just about everything about each other. Anything they didn't know about either just happened or they forgot about it. Except for certain classes and Jacob's basketball practice, they were inseparable. Dan, Marucho, Alice, Runo, and Julie all liked him a lot. So they all got along pretty well. Jacob even gave Dan love advice from time to time. So he,, like Chris, was a good guy.

But that did not mean Chris could use him as an excuse to get out of this talk they were supposed to be having! "Now, what is going on with everybody? Why are you all acting so weird? Tell me!" Dan said.

"Dan, I can't do that. It's a surprise."

"C'mon! Are you serious?!" Dan whined.

"Yeah, I am. It is specifically about the dance. You'll understand it all when you go to the dance on Saturday. By the way, I'm supposed to be the DJ for said dance!"

"I'm_ so_ happy for you." Dan said in half sarcasm. Chris was in love with music and making music of his own sometimes. He was probably so happy, his brain was face was hurting him.

"Don't worry, Dan. Nothing too bad will happen. And me and the others are planning on helping you with your look for Saturday. So be prepared to be dragged off to store after store this week. Bye." And with that, he hung up.

Taking into account that today was in fact Wednesday, he sighed. 'This is going to be a long week.' And with that he fell asleep.

**Thursday…**

"Dan?"

"Yes, Runo?" Dan asked. Dan and Runo had been walking through the park for about 20 minutes since school had let out. It was a normal pass time for the two.

"Follow me." she said, pulling his arm in some direction toward town.

"Why?"

"I'm going to help you with your look for Saturday' dance!" she said with a big smile.

"Oh…" Dan said, half listening. Runo knew he was barely listening to her and pouted. She looked off in the direction he was staring. Walking on the sidewalk was none other than Dan's secret crush, Shun. Runo rolled her eyes and kept pulling Dan to the store where she had Julie and Alice waiting for her and Dan.

Runo never really did like Shun. She thought he was a lady's man, so she didn't really like the idea that her best friend was _in love_ with him. She saw Shun as the kind of guy who would make you fall in love with him, and after he goes out with you once, leave you high and dry. She didn't want that to happen to Dan. But she stood by him anyway.

Dan never noticed where Runo was taking him until they got there. And he did not like it. "Uh, Runo?"

"Yeah, Dan?" she asked with fake innocence.

"You do know we're at a _women's_ store, right?" Dan said, looking at the sign that read **Victoria's Secret**.

"Of course." Just then, Alice and Julie came out of the store. As soon as they saw Dan and Runo, they waved at them.

"Dan! Runo! Hey!" they said.

"Okay, girls. Take him in!" Runo said, with an almost evil gleam in her eye. Dan looked at Alice and Julie for support, but they had that same evil gleam in their eyes. And then, they both grabbed an arm on each side of him and ran inside. "So, Dan. Since we now know you have purchased your ticket for the dance, we'll help you with you facial features and underwear." Runo said.

"What?! Why?!"

"It's a surprise!" Alice said.

"Aw, c'mon! Not you guys too!"

"Don't worry Dan. It's a good surprise." Julie said.

"Okay, the sooner we do this, the sooner you get to go home. What size waist do you have?"

"Um… I guess 18 or 19?" Dan said.

"You mean you don't know?" Julie asked in disbelief.

"I didn't think it was important! And besides my mom does all the shopping!" Dan said.

"Somebody check him." Runo said. Julie turned Dan around while Alice looked for the tag in the back of his pants.

"What the hell!!" Dan shouted. Alice found it and read it aloud.

"He was right. A size 18." Runo smiled and walked off in some direction. Alice and Julie kept their firm grip on the brunette. "Could you let me go now?" he asked.

"No." Julie said.

"Why not?"

"If we did that you'd try to escape." Alice said.

"Good point." Dan said chuckling.

About 2 minutes later, Runo came back with two different pairs of underwear, one lacy and black and the other was lacy and white. "Which do you think, girls?"

As Dan looked in pure horror, the two girls holding him quickly decided, "The white one!"

"Ooh! That was just what I was thinking too!" They went up to the front desk and paid for the underwear. Then they dragged Dan off to Alice's house.

"I thought you said you were going to get me some make up too." Dan said irritably.

"Oh we already did." Julie said.

"What?!"

"I ordered some from . They have some really good stuff. I ordered something for all of us!"

"Yay! Hooray for Alice!" Julie and Runo shouted. 'Who left me in the hands of these crazy girls?!' Dan shouted at himself. Alice and Julie sat Dan down in Alice's room. "Where is it?" Runo asked.

"On the top shelf in my closet." Alice said casually. Runo reached up in the top of Alice's closet and soon pulled out a small box. She opened it and inside it were all different shades and colors of makeup. "Where did you get the money for this?" Dan asked.

"What're you talking about? They're free samples!" Alice said. Then she pulled out a lipstick color that about the same color as her skin, opened it and some on his lips. "What-" "Oh it looks perfect!" Julie shouted.

"Okay, his lipstick color has been picked. Now we need eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, and rouge. You got all of that right, Alice?" Runo asked.

"Of course." Alice dug around in the box and pulled out 3 of everything Runo asked for, for Dan to try.

Just about 30 minutes later, the girls thought Dan looked perfect. They had given him a little mascara and eye liner (he didn't need as much as they thought), his eye shadow was about a dark reddish-brown color, and his rouge was about a shade lighter than pink. He looked like an actress from one of those really important/popular movies. "Oh, Dan! You look so cute!" Runo squealed.

"Well, our job is done for the day. On the day of the dance, come back and let us apply your makeup." Julie said. Then she handed Dan his new underwear and said, smirking, "Don't forget to wear these to the dance too."

"What if I don't?" But the evil gleam in their eyes answered his question very quickly, 'They'd kill me!' So he left Alice's house and headed to his own, stuffing the underwear in his pocket. On his way, he heard constant wolf whistles and saw people staring at him. He also noticed to guy riding his bike that crashed into a tree because he was staring at him. He got home around 9:30 (he had wandered around town for a couple of hours). He laid in his bed after cleaning the makeup from his face.

And as soon as his face hit the pillow he fell asleep.

**Friday…**

Dan was just about to leave the school when Marucho came up to him. "Hey Dan." he said with another one of those creepy smiles.

"Hi Marucho."

"Wanna hang out?"

"Uh, sure?" Dan said, unsure.

"Awesome! C'mon!" he said pulling the brunette out the school and to Macy's.

"Oh no! I know what this is and I'm not going in there!" Dan said.

Marucho pouted but then he thought of something that would never fail. "Okay, Dan you don't have to."

"Thank you, and I'm not gonna." he huffed and was about to walk away when Marucho added, "Although, Julie, Alice, and Runo won't be so happy to hear that you didn't." That made Dan stop dead in his tracks. He remembered that evil gleam in their eyes from yesterday. He sighed in defeat and turned around. "Fine. I'm coming."

He and Marucho walked inside and found that Alice was standing there beside one of the dressing rooms. "Alice?!" Dan said, a little too loudly.

"Yes?" she giggled. "Today, we'll be helping you with your clothes and shoes. Ready?"

"No, but I don't have a choice here." Dan said walking inside the dressing room. For hours on end, they made him try on dress after dress and shoe after shoe until they found the perfect match.

"Oh, Dan! You look so cute!!" Alice said. He was standing in the dressing room stall, wearing a black cocktail dress and black Barbie doll shoes (since he couldn't walk in heels) with red decals around the toes. Marucho thought the shoes were pretty good.

"Thank you _so_ much. Can I go home now?" Dan asked.

"Sure, just let us pay for the dress and shoes." Alice went up to the front desk and paid for the clothes with her credit card. She had gotten it for her 16th birthday. "He'll be wearing it out, thank you."

"What?!" Dan shouted.

"You have to get used to walking in your new clothes. So get out there and strut it mister!" Alice said. Dan, knowing he didn't have a choice, walked out the store, to his house, wearing a black cocktail dress and Barbie doll shoes.

People stared at him a lot harder than the day before. Some of guys he recognized from school even got nosebleeds. He felt really good, until he saw Shun about to walk past him. 'Oh God, it's Shun! What do I do?!' he panicked. On the outside, though, he stayed perfectly calm. He saw Shun look up at him and flash him that smile. He felt the blush creep up on his face. And as Shun passed him, he said, "Hey, beautiful."

Dan would've fainted but his pride wouldn't allow that so he just kept walking until he was home. However when he was inside his house, in his room, and in his room, he passed out onto his mattress and didn't wake up 'til morning.

**Saturday (9 hours before dance)…**

Dan woke up to the very annoying sunlight in his face. Realizing he had slept in the dress and knowing Runo, Alice and Julie would kill him if it wasn't properly handled, threw it in the washer. He took a shower, changed into some casual clothes, and ate some breakfast. When he had finished all that, he went down to his basement and threw the dress into the dryer. After watching Saturday morning cartoons for sometime, he went to his basement for the 3rd time and got his dress out the dryer. He laid it out on his bed and looked at it. "I wonder what else they have planned for me…" Dan thought out loud.

**Saturday (30 minutes before dance)…**

"I'd better get over to Alice's house…" Dan said. In no time at all, he was in Alice's living room, having the same amount of makeup applied to his features as the first time.

"You're almost perfect!" Julie said.

"What do you mean 'almost'?!" Dan yelled. "I'm wearing makeup, a dress, and slip-on shoes! What more do you want from-" _ding dong!_ "I'll get it!" Alice said.

Seconds later Marucho, Chris, and Jacob walked in the room. "And now your transformation shall be completed. Chris?" Alice said. Chris stepped forward and placed a silver locket around Dan's neck. Jacob came up from behind him and pushed a silver ring unto his finger. Chris walked around Dan and stood behind him. He gestured for Jacob to hand him a small paper bag that was in Marucho's hands. And for about 5 minutes, he had brushed Dan's hair down a little and had put little hairpins in his hair.

"Your new look has been created." Chris said. Then he smiled. "I hope you like it." Dan looked himself over in the mirror. He thought he looked pretty good. He turned to his friends and said for the first time since Wednesday, "Thank you guys." They all smiled. But then Chris' smile faded. "Don't thank us yet."

Before Dan could ask why, Julie said, "Now c'mon Dan, the dance will be starting soon!"

**At the dance…**

"This party is awesome!" Julie shouted, drunkenly. Someone had convinced the principle to let them have alcohol at the dance, which wasn't bad. It would just result badly in some way. Dan tried to ignore the stares he received from most of the males at the school, but it was harder than he thought. 'I wonder where Alice is…' he wondered, knowing she would probably be the only person not drunk that he could talk to. Sure enough, there Alice was at the bar drinking water, as sober as he was.

"Alice?"

"Oh, hi Dan. What's up?" she said turning around. "Why aren't you out there dancing?" she asked. Due to an accident, she and his other friends knew how well he could dance (when he thinks no one's around).

"You know why."

'Well this simply won't do.' Alice thought. Then she had an idea. "Let me get you a drink."

"I guess." Dan said. So he had a drink. And another. And another. _And another_. Soon, he was just about as drunk as everyone else at the party, just as Alice wanted him to be. And just as she was going to ask him if he wanted to dance, his favorite song came on.

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

_Drop it, drop it low girl_

"Omg! I looove this song!!" then he got up and stumbled to the dance floor. And after catching the beat, he started dancing his ass off. People formed a crowd as he popped and jerked his hips and 'dropped it low'. And as the song went off and another one came on, 'Super Jerkin', and he started to dance to that too. Pretty much, any fast song that that came on, he would dance, thinking he was in his room. Then one slow song came on, 'My Boo', and he slowed his movements and started singing softly. Then, someone came up from behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist. He was startled, but he kept moving, grinding against the mystery person.

He kept grinding against him (he could tell from the hard object poking him in his leg) until the mystery guy asked him in a very familiar voice, "What is a beautiful person like you doing here by yourself?"

"My friends are here… with me…" Dan said quietly.

"I meant, why don't you have a date?"

"I'm waiting for someone special to notice me… and ask me out." Dan said, trying to remember who's voice it was.

"Really, who?"

"Shun Kazami…" Dan said. It made the mystery man gasp. "I've been crushing on him for a few years. I don't think he'll ever notice me though."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's too popular for me." There was a long silence between the two. Then the mystery man kissed Dan's neck softly and said, "Would you like to know who I am?" Dan had been dying to know, and the warm sensation welling up in his crotch made him want to know even more.

"Are you going to tell me?" Dan unintentionally moaned.

The stranger leant down to his ear and whispered, "My name is… Shun Kazami." Dan's eyes widened and he whipped around so fast, his dress lifted a little. It, indeed, was Shun. He blushed unmercifully as he knew he was just grinding against his secret crush. "And I'd like to if you'd go out with me."

Dan felt so happy, he thought his drunkenness had gone away for him to always remember this moment. He hugged Shun close to him and kissed him in the spur of the moment. "Of course I will." Dan said cuddling his head into Shun's chest.

Shun lifted Dan's chin and they kissed again, only this time more passionately. Shun's tongue explored the inside of Dan's mouth. He soaked in every moan or squeak that Dan made. Dan put his arms around Shun's neck and pushed himself closer to Shun. Dan squeaked when he felt Shun's hand slowly creeping up his dress. But he didn't care. He knew he wanted it so he had no complaints. But when they broke for air, some of his senses came back. "Shun, m-maybe we shouldn't do this here…" Dan said quietly.

"I agree, 100%." he said, flashing that million dollar smile.

And they left to go find the closest broom closet.

And for the rest of the night, the only sounds the two made were muffled moans and gasps.

**END**

Okay, I know, really long. But I'm going to make a sequel to this that will be shorter and will include the sex like I wanted in this one.

How do you like Chris and Jacob? There's going to more of Jacob in the sequel.

See you later! XD


End file.
